Curiosity Killed The Cat
by XxCrimsonOblivionxX
Summary: While in Xemnas' office, Roxas finds an old rusty key and decides to talk to his friend Axel about his finding. Curiosity gets the best of his friend and he decides to get Demyx involved. They then raise the suspicion that there is a map hidden somewhere in the superior's office and try absurd things to find it. In the end they find out that some secrets are better left unrevealed.
1. The Discovery

_**Curiosity Killed The Cat  
**_

_Thanks for choosing to read this story! _

_Enjoy! :)  
_

* * *

That heartless is going down.

With my Keyblade in hand, I impaled it into the black, squishy stomach of that last heartless. It disappeared along with a heart rising up into the sky.

I dismissed my weapon and wiped the sweat off from my forehead and brushed my dirty blonde bangs out of my face.

"Hopefully that's the last mission today." I pondered as I pictured myself entering back into The Grey Area to relax but only to find out Saix had other plans for me.

It was hot in Agrabah. The weltering sun was baking me into cookie; it didn't help the fact that my cloak was black along with gloves and boots. Man, just thinking of cookies got me hungry. Darn it.

I began walking towards my RTC portal on the crunchy, sandy ground as drips of sweat continued to pour off of me. Immediately as I stepped into the circle of darkness, it enveloped me in a black-purple color and I reappeared into The Grey Area.

This place was so depressing like. Could of it have been the grayish blue color of the walls? Could it have been the back wall that was actually a large window and all that was visible was a shade of black? I mean, this world had no sun. Or maybe it was just the way I "felt" about it.

I walked that thought off and took short slow strides up to Saix who was second in command and was standing in front of the large window wall. He stood there practically all day. Doesn't he get bored or something? How is that even comfortable?

"Your assignments are finished, Roxas." The tall man with blue hair who had a visible fleshy pink hue of an X in between his yellow eyes stated with no emotion. Just the way he said my name gave me the chills. I don't know why, I guess because it was kind of creepy

With a mental sigh of relief I turned on my heel to walk away when his voice came back.

"The Superior wants to see you." He mentioned. I could just picture his straight face. Saix never ever smiled, everyone else seemed to.

With a nod I exited through a hallway and began walking by myself as each foot step echoed on the grayish blue floor.

The Superior's office was just down the hall from The Grey Area. And only those who were in trouble got sent there, like my friend Axel. I guess you could say he was like the principal. But why was I getting sent there? Did I do something wrong? I always make sure I follow the rules and stuff. Maybe someone's pulling a prank on me.

I shrugged those thoughts off and came across a tall, arch shaped, white door. His door was the biggest and the most distinguishable due to the black markings on it. I swallowed and opened the large door and inside was the superior sitting at his white desk.

"Roxas," He said slowly in his low, monotone voice. "Come, sit."

Xemnas' voice was probably the second creepiest voice. It was so deep like it vibrated in his throat and the thing the annoyed me the most was how slow he spoke. I bet a sloth could cross a street by the time he finished a simple sentence.

I took a few steps in the large, open and circular shaped room and took a seat at a simple wooden chair that was placed in front of his desk. His ember eyes stared into my blue ones. I looked away and tried not to notice.

"Number thirteen," He started. Ugh not that annoying tone."I want to review your mission progress."

Mission progress? Piece of cake, what was I worrying about? I was probably the best one around here, I barely ever slacked and I completed every task on time.

I nodded as he opened a drawer from his desk and shuffled through some papers.

His office was pretty orderly. Book shelves lined the left wall and they weren't put away lazily or anything. And just like The Grey Area; he also had a window wall behind his desk. His walls were a gray hue and on the right of the room was a couch and a couple of other chairs.

I turned my attention back to Xemnas who was still sorting through his papers. Man, for a superior he wasn't very organized. The corners of his mouth curved, forming a smirk as he grabbed a tan colored folder.

I heard an object fall onto the floor and in curiosity, I bent over and took a look under his desk and the thing that fell was bronze colored key. It looked old. Why would he have such an old key? All the locks on the doors of the castle were all upgraded a few months ago and they each had all new shiny, silver keys. Not old bronze ones. Maybe I'm just getting too far into it.

I saw his gloved hand quickly retrieve the key and secretly put it back in the drawer. Should I ask him about it? Nah, too risky.

He set the tan folder on the desk and closed the drawer.

"Roxas, you have the second highest mission score." He stated as his fingers flipped open the cover and inside was all the mission reports I had filled out. The papers were quite simple actually. It had three things you had to write down. First it wanted you to write down the location, secondly, the activities and thirdly the observations. In the top right hand corner, it asked for your name.

Wait, did he say second highest? Who had the first? Maybe it was too bothersome to ask.

"I want to congratulate you. By your success, you have given Kingdom Hearts countless hearts." He mentioned with a slight smile on his lips. Nothing made him more "happy" than hearts. He is obsessed with those things. I remember on Valentine's day that Demyx gave him little candy hearts and…Yeah that's another story.

"Uh, thanks." I said after finally thinking of that funny incident with those candy hearts.

"For such great progress I shall give you an award." He stated. He then reached into his cloak pocket and jiggled his hand around in there for a while. What did he even have in there? It's probably like the pocket that never was or actually that never ends.

He finally grabbed whatever it was and closed his hand and held it out in front of me. I raised my eyebrow. Was this even necessary?

Finally after what it seemed like years, he opened his hand and in it was a Level Quadrupler. I was ecstatic. Those things were rare to find! I calmed myself and slowly took the little device. I didn't want to seem that rude. I stuck it in my pocket and a smile plastered on my face.

"You are dismissed. Continue to complete your missions thoroughly." He stated in that deep voice of his. I calmly got out of the chair and exited his office. And little did I know that Zexion was standing outside the door along with a couple other members like Xigbar and Luxord.

"What are you doing?" I asked in curiosity. Maybe they were listening to the whole thing. I didn't say anything wrong did I? Hopefully I didn't get them upset.

"Hello Roxas." Zexion, the guy with that strange hairdo that Axel calls the "emo hair", greeted.

Xigbar had long black hair that was tied up in a pony tail. White streaks were in his locks and an eye patch covered his left eye. He waved his hand slightly. "Hey Tiger." He greeted. He always called me nicknames. "We're just waiting. It seems that boss man wants us for something and Saix told us that you were in there. What are you doing?" This guy had a pretty cool voice. It was like a surfer accent. But the strange thing was is that he was like forty or something.

I searched for some words to say. "Um," I started. "I'm going to get some ice cream." Yeah, that was the truth. Axel, my best friend was probably waiting for me at the Clock Tower in Twilight Town with two melting ice creams in his hands.

"Well," Spoke Luxord, the British man with blonde hair. He even had a goatee and was always shuffling a deck of cards in his hands. "Have a great game." He finished. Yeah, that's Luxord. He always refers to things that have to do with games. It's annoying.

With a slight nod I continued walking down the hall. When I knew that nobody was around to bug me, I summoned a dark corridor with a flick of my wrist and stepped through the black and purple swirl.

Those things were cool and made traveling easy. All you do is step through the portal and bam, you end up somewhere else.

After stepping out the other end I squinted my eyes. That sunset was bright. I was now on top of the tallest building in Twilight Town: the Clock Tower. It was always quiet and peaceful up here and that's why Axel and I hung out up here because nobody would bug us and we could talk about stuff without anyone knowing.

I turned the corner of the tower and saw my best friend who was lying down on his back with two ice cream sticks in his mouth. His hands were behind his head in a relaxed way and his eyes were closed.

I knew it. He ate MY ice cream. Talk about a best friend.

"Axel." I called out loud enough to awake him if he was asleep.

His green eyes shot open and he raised his eyebrows. "'Bout time you showed up." He stated.

I took a seat on the edge and propped my elbows unto my knees. "Yeah, Xemnas called me into his office." I replied while staring off into the distance.

"Oh?" He inquired while sitting up and taking the two wooden sticks out of his mouth. "Has somebody not been abiding by the rules?" He teased while nudging me in the arm. He then chuckled and stuck a stick back in his mouth.

"No. It was just a mission review or something like that. He even gave me a Level Quadrupler." I replied a little pride fully as I took the small device out of my pocket and showed him.

His eyebrows raised and snatched it out of my hand. "Teacher's pet." He mumbled under his breath while placing it back in my hand lazily.

I shoved it into my pocket. "Hey," I started to get his attention. "Do you know of any old locks in the castle?" I asked. Hopefully he wouldn't pry too much out of me. He's been here longer than I have so hopefully he'd know.

"Old locks?" He repeated as he took the stick out of his mouth. "Can't say that I do. Why?" He inquired. Darn it, I hate that simple three worded question. Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

If I lie, he'll just find out that I didn't tell the truth and that would end up bad in the long run. I mean, we are friends. I SHOULD tell him secret stuff like that.

"Well, Xemnas has an old bronze key in his office and I know all the locks got replaced with brand new ones along with keys. So what do you think it goes to?" I asked with a little regret. What if he tells someone and we end up getting into trouble? What about my mission reputation? I'm the second best in this Organization and I don't want to end up the worst.

"That key could probably go to anything like a…" He trailed off to find some words to say. "Like a drawer to his desk or a box or something in his closet. Who knows?" He finished.

"Yeah but, it was pretty old and ancient looking." I added to make it sound more interesting.

"Imagine the secrets it holds." He stated. We both turned our heads to look at each other at the same time and each of us raised our eyebrows.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He inquired while a smirk grew on his lips.

With a nod and much regret, I opened a dark corridor and we exited Twilight Town.

* * *

**_End of chapter one! The next chapter should be up soon, it's already half way done. :) Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review and have some cookies! :D  
_**


	2. The Plans

_**Here's the next chapter! :D **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Darn it.

Yesterday, Axel and I went into his room and planned a secret entrance to get into Xemnas' office without him knowing and unfortunately we couldn't think of anything because he's ALWAYS in that office. Really, he like never leaves except on vacations.

Vacations… Wait a second, tomorrow is a vacation! Saix said so himself last week!

I shot open my blue eyes and a smirk grew on my lips as I stared at my white ceiling above me. Some days I had trouble getting up, but today I had something to look forward to and I quickly sat up in my bed.

"Today's' missions are going to fly by." I said to myself with a mischievous smirk. I uncovered myself from my white blanket and swung my feet over the side of my bed. A long yawn escaped my mouth and I stretched my arms out to the sides.

I hopped off and walked over to my closet where all my cloaks were. Why did they have to be black anyway? With a shrug I stripped out of my flannel Batman comic strip pajamas and into my black pants, cloak and gloves. Oh, and I can't forget my boots.

My stomach growled. I definitely can't skip breakfast.

After eating a bowl of Riku Puffs in The Kitchen of Consumption and brushing my hair and teeth, I reported for duty to Saix who stood in his usual spot.

"You're mission today is to destroy the shadow globs in Neverland." He stated without the slight bit of emotion on his face. Shadow globs were harmless. What did they even do anyway and why did we have to get rid of them? With a short sigh I summoned a dark corridor and stepped through. Neverland was cool it was the world where Tinker Bell taught me to fly.

I stepped through the exit and appeared on a large rock island. Smaller rock islands like the one I was standing on were everywhere and in the distance was a large pirate ship.

"Shadow globs are easy." I said to myself. While jumping into the air, I used my flying ability and glided around in the air. It was so "fun" to do that, but there was a mission to do so work first, play later. As I was flying above the rocks searching for those purple colored blobs, I spotted one below. My Keyblade appeared in my hand and I stabbed that thing and it disappeared in a poof.

Piece of cake.

Minutes later, the ten blobs I had to destroy were gone and I was ready to RTC.

While stepping through the portal I wondered why I hadn't had a mission with Axel in a long time. With a shrug I appeared back in The Grey Area.

Larxene, the only girl and the meanest of them all sat on a couch by herself on the right side of the room and Axel and Demyx were sitting together on a couch on the left side of the room.

Wait. Axel and Demyx? Oh no, could he have let the cat out of the bag? Axel wouldn't do that. Would he? They seemed to be laughing at something. But what? Were they laughing at the possibilities of what that key could unlock? OK, I really need to calm down and stop over reacting. It's fine.

I swallowed and walked towards them. As soon as they noticed my presence they jerked their heads towards me and put on poker faces.

"Heya Roxas!' Demyx greeted. Demyx was a clumsy and lazy Nobody who would rather strum his sitar all day long than doing work or putting up a sweat. His hair was in the style of a mullet and strands of bangs hung in his face.

"What were you laughing at?" I inquired curiously as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"None of your beeswax." Axel replied while waving his hand as if brushing off the words.

OK they're hiding something from me. Maybe they were talking about me. Did I do something stupid? Suddenly they both rose up from the couch in sync and walk towards the hallway. I watch as they go and without looking back, Axel motions with his finger to me to follow them.

Wait, I thought it was none of my business? With a shrug I follow them anyway down the hall. The two didn't even bother to look behind them as if they knew I was following them. Strange. I had never once seen Axel act like this. What were they hiding?

We continue to walk down the echoic hall and suddenly my best friend halts along with Demyx. Ah, I see. They're going to tell me in his room. So something really secret must be going on!

My red headed friend opened his door and let us in. The second I stepped foot into his small room, he quietly closed the door behind and locked it.

"What's up?" I inquired while scanning my eyes around his room. It looked as if a tornado swept through here. Everything was a disaster. His bed sheets, blankets and pillows were scattered on the floor. His cloaks and pants were piled up on the outside of his closet door. A wall mirror was hung up crookedly and pictures of Demyx, him and I were taped onto the frame from when we went to the photo booth in Twilight Town. Man did he need to clean.

"We're going on a treasure hunt!" Demyx exclaimed loudly while jumping in place and clapping his hands. That guy could act like he sure had a heart sometimes. His big ear to ear grin could deceive you.

Treasure hunt? Axel _did _tell Demyx!

"Axel." I said seriously as my eyes glared into his green ones. "What did you tell him?"

My friend rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Nothing major." He replied simply with a wave of his hand.

Nothing major? Something was _majorly _going on and he was hesitating to tell me.

"We're gonna find a map!" The mullet haired one shouted excitedly while taking a seat on the messy twin sized bed.

I exhaled through my nose loudly. "You told him about the key?" I asked while drumming my fingers on my arm.

"You could say that." Axel replied. "But who cares?" He inquired while throwing his hands up in the air. "Xemnas is sure hiding something and we're gonna find out." He took a few steps over toward me and clamped his hand onto my shoulder a little roughly. "You worry too much."

"We're gonna sneak into Xemmy's office tomorrow while he's out and then we'll find both the key and the map!" Demyx explained while jiggling his leg on the floor. That guy always had to be moving.

Worry too much? Pfft, the only thing I worry about is the fact that we could be turned into dusks for attempting to rummage through Xemnas' office.

I was excited about sneaking into the superior's office this morning when just Axel and I were going to do it but with Demyx also? That was just asking for a disaster. Demyx is so clumsy and loud, he could get us caught!

"Step one," Said Axel while taking a few steps away from me to stand in the middle of Demyx and I."Demyx secretly waits by his office door and tells us when he leaves by communicating to us through walkie-talkies."

The mullet haired one's eyes lit up. I'm assuming he liked walkie-talkies or something.

"Step two," He said as he began pacing. "We casually teleport there and secretly walk in while Demyx stays by the door to keep watch."

Demyx groaned. "Why me?" He asked.

"Because I said so that's why. Got it memorized?" Axel replied with a small smirk and pointed his index finger to his head while asking the question.

The sitarists head hung down in "disappointment".

"Step three, Roxas and I search the place for any clues and such and we escape once we're finished. Capish?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I have a bad feeling about this." I mumbled while shaking my head.

"But what if we get caught?" Demyx inquired curiously while leaning his head forward.

Axel uncrossed his arms and stared for a bit in thought. "We won't. Trust me." He replied.

"But what if we do?" He asked again.

The red head sighed and turned towards him. "That's why we have a backup plan." He stated with a slight smirk.

Oh great, I wonder what this wonderful idea is…

"And that is?" Demyx inquired while raising an eyebrow.

"We have to wear a disguise like um… Building Inspectors or something." The red head replied while putting his hands on his hips. "It'll be easy! It's either that or we dress up as maids and say that Xigbar or whoever is paying us to clean the place."

Suddenly the room was quiet and Demyx and I stared blankly at each other. Why would I willingly dress up as a maid to find a map that probably doesn't exist? I mean I bet that key is for something else and we're just overdoing it.

In sync Demyx and I said quickly, "Building inspectors it is."

* * *

Haha Chapter two is complete! Thank you for the lovely reviews! Will they get caught and find a map? Or go in there for nothing and get caught? Only the next chapter will tell...


	3. The Disguise

**Welcome back for another chapter! I've made a cover photo for this but it wouldn't fit right so I posted the link onto my profile if you want to see it. (It's hilarious!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Yesterday came and went by fast and I was dreading today. Somehow, I just _KNEW_ we were going to get caught and the outcome wasn't going to be so good. I mean, how could we pull off building inspectors? To be honest, I think the maid idea would be better. I mean, usually only Xemnas or Saix hires the inspectors if they allow them to even enter this place.

I was currently in The Kitchen of Consumption munching on a red juicy apple. Larxene and Zexion were the only ones in there besides me and I could just sense the tension between them. I don't know, I guess Larxene has a "thing" about men. She hasn't been mean to me yet but I guess it's because I try my best to avoid her. I don't blame her in a way I mean; she _IS_ the only girl here.

I bit into the core of my apple and sneered in disgust. The only person I knew who would actually eat an entire apple is Xigbar. No joke, he eats the stem along with the seeds. Ugh, just thinking about that makes me sick.

I walked on the white tiled floor over towards the trash bin and disposed of my apple. Larxene was death glaring Zexion while munching on a chocolate chip cookie and leaning up against the stove and he was sitting up on the counter top on the opposite side of the room picking raisins out of an oatmeal raisin cookie.

He must've gotten tricked and thought it was a chocolate chip cookie. Ugh, I hate it when that happens. Oatmeal raisin cookies that look like chocolate chip cookies are the main reason why I have trust issues.

I slowly walked out of that awkward situation and made my way towards the unimaginatively named room: The Living Room That Never Was. That room was fairly large and homier than any other place in this castle. And this is where Axel told me he'd meet me yesterday before I went to bed.

I took a seat on a red sofa where a coffee table was set before me. Three remotes for the television and a bunch of magazines laid there. I wonder who even subscribed to, "The Edible Awkwardness Poison" magazine anyway. I didn't even dare to find out what it was even about.

Suddenly the door opened and a shadow appeared on the wall that was in the form of Axel. Oh great.

I turned my head to the left and saw that it was surely him. Seconds later Demyx's head popped in with a goofy grin plastered on his face. My red headed friend gave me a thumbs up and I got up from my seat and walked towards them.

"There was a sudden change in plans man." Said Demyx. "We thought it over and decided that the maid outfits were a better plan to go with."

I stood there in "shock". If I had a heart, this is where I would cry in shame or even just die. Why? Why did it have to be me? I know it would have been better but still. Maybe I needed to hang around with Luxord today, he always has good luck.

"Ready or not? We don't have all day." Axel stated while gesturing a hand towards me.

I was going to regret everything that would happen today. _EVERYTHING._ Maybe this is where I should back out and let them get into trouble, I mean they're the ones who want to do this.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure." I replied. Even though I really wanted to just walk away. But best friends don't let best friends humiliate themselves alone.

We all made our way into Axel's cluttered room again and in there he revealed the black and white maid costumes complete with high heeled shoes, knee high black tights and wigs.

"I'm out." I said simply while turning on my heel to exit his room. "I can't wear that, you two go ahead." I was _SO_ not wearing a dress that went above my knees. That was too ridiculous. If we got caught all our dignity would be flushed down the toilet.

"What, are you not man enough?" Axel inquired while setting the three dresses onto his bed. "We won't get caught. Got it memorized?" I could just picture him pointing his finger to his head again.

"Whoa man let' just get this over with." Said Demyx. "Besides, how did you know what shoe size or dress size we'd have anyway? And where did you get this stuff?" He inquired.

I turned back around and Demyx had picked up a dress and was examining it. Axel was blankly staring at the mullet haired one and sighed.

"Magic." He said lazily. He sometimes said that when he didn't feel like explaining things.

I walked over towards them and crossed my arms. "Don't you think this is a little ridiculous?" I asked while glaring at my best friend. "It's probably just a random key that doesn't go anywhere."

"Well, have you ever watched any movies man?" Demyx inquired as he set the dress back down. "ALL keys unlock stuff and that key you described sounds like it could unlock an ancient treasure chest filled with gold! And all treasure chests have a map that leads up to them."

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm changing." Axel stated in a monotone. I had a "feeling" that he was also regretting this idea. He picked up a dress from the bed and entered his closet and shut the door behind him.

Demyx summoned a dark corridor with a flick of his wrist and disappeared through it.

I examined the only dress left on the bed and just pictured myself in it. Sure, it wasn't a pretty sight but I shouldn't let my friends humiliate themselves alone.

With a shrug I picked up the dress and changed into it.

**X.x.X.x.X.x**

I can't believe it.

The most uncomfortable thing about the outfit was…Everything. The black part of the dress went just above my knees and black tights covered my legs. There was a lace apron attached that tied in the back with a bow. The black pumps were unbearable to walk in. How do girls even find these comfortable? My hair wasn't spiky at all. A wavy shoulder length brunette wig was on top of my head and all my dirty blonde spikes were covered by it.

I stared at myself in front of Axel's crooked mirror and just stared. I didn't even blink. At first, I didn't recognize myself.

I wonder how Demyx and Axel were doing…

I turned my head over towards his closet door and heard some grunting and a few thumps. The knob jiggled and out came my friend with staggering steps and a big grin.

"How do I look?" He asked while trying to maintain his balance. "The tights are a pain to get on, not to mention these shoes." He looked below at his feet then up back at me and noticed my mouth was dropped in shock. "What, am I really that beautiful?" He teased with a smirk. His long red spikes were hidden under a wig of long black hair that was tied into a ponytail.

"You look so weird." I managed to say. Axel didn't look like Axel not in the least bit. "What are you going to do about your purple spots under your eyes?" I asked.

My friend raised his eyebrows and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll have to get Larxene's make up or something." He said with a shrug.

A swirl of darkness appeared at the center of the room and some grunting was heard and out came Demyx, face planting himself onto the white carpet.

"First time on your feet?" Axel teased and held a hand out to him.

Demyx lifted up his head with sheepish smile and took his hand and stood up. "These shoes are weird man." He stated while holding out his arms to the side of him, trying to keep his balance. "Hey you guys look uhm." The sandy blonde searched for some words to say but couldn't find any.

My best friend breathed out his nose hard with amusement and crossed his arms. "Let's just go alright?" He inquired while taking a few wobbly steps towards his door.

"Wait. What if someone is behind your door and they see us?" I asked and crossed my arms. "It would be better if we just teleported to the front door." I could just picture us three stepping out of the bedroom and having Luxord or whoever walking past and just staring at us in horror. Yeah, we'd be busted that's for sure.

"Relax." Axel said while he clamped a hand on my shoulder a little roughly. "What are the odds of someone being behind that door?" He extended his arm out to turn the silver knob on his door. I could tell he was hesitating and pondering what I had said. But Axel was the kind to not give in to someone else's opinion which made him get into trouble a lot.

His hand gripped the knob and slowly turned it. Very, very slowly. I bet a sloth could cross the road at the speed he was going.

I heard the tapping of a foot behind me. Demyx was getting pretty impatient.

Finally, after what seemed for hours he opened the door with a squeak and…

* * *

_**Cliff Hanger! Will someone be in the hallway? Find out in the next chapter and don't forget to review!**_


	4. The Downfall

_**Welcome back to another chapter! :)**_

_** I had this written for a while now and I was just too lazily to type it up. It's not one of my best chapters but its something.**_

_**PLEASE check out my profile at the very top and just read that little section. :)**_

* * *

I poked my head out the door frame slowly and saw nobody coming from the right. What a relief. I jerked my head to the left.

Nobody.

With a sigh I stepped into the hallway along with Axel and Demyx, who was nervously tiptoeing. The heels of my shoes clicked against the hard floor and the mullet haired one closed the door as slowly and quietly as he could, trying not to make a sound. I thought we would've been dead by now. Me and my pessimist side…

We began walking down the hall as best as we could in our heels. Demyx was dragging his feet and scraping his shoes onto the floor.

"Demyx!" Axel whispered through gritted teeth. "That's not how girls walk!" Something was up. Axel was never aggravated this easily before. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't admit he was wearing heels.

I tried to act as casual as possible and did my best to stand up straight. If I fell it would be the death of me. Those shoes were like my life right now, even though it seems weird to say.

Suddenly, my taller friend stopped walking and I nearly crashed into him. "We can't pull this off." Axel stated in a serious tone. "We need cleaning supplies."

Demyx suddenly opened a dark corridor with a flick of his wrist and sprinted in and having his head dive in first. He really needs to understand that running in heels is impossible. Well, for guys anyway.

"What the heck is he doing? He's gonna blow our cover!" Axel whispered loudly through gritted teeth once again. Man was he very irritable today.

Suddenly, a loud drawn out squeak was heard in the distance along with a slam that echoed through the halls. A small gasp escaped my mouth. Of course. Somebody just HAD to decide it was a good time to walk through the hallway.

"Act natural." I heard my friend whisper.

I swallowed hard. Hopefully it wasn't the pervy guys of the Organization. Hopefully it was just Lexaeus…

I begged silently to Kingdom Hearts that Demyx wouldn't show up when whoever did. That would be bad. The palms of my hands began to sweat and I repeated to myself that I could do this. Yeah, maybe not. Yes, I can. Oh great, I'm having arguments inside my brain…

Footsteps were heard along with two distinguishable male voices. I could tell the louder one was Xigbar and the other was Luxord.

Why? Why them? Why not Xaldin or Lexaeus? Those two wouldn't even care especially Lexaeus, and if that giant did find out and told the superior, Xemnas wouldn't care because nobody cares for what Lexaeus says.

The footsteps got closer and two black figures turned the corner in the distance. The taller one was making hand gestures and the one beside him was playing with something in his hands.

They stopped in their tracks and I could tell they were staring at us.

Kingdom Hearts, help me now.

A whistle echoed the halls in an inappropriate way. Yep, that was Xigbar.

This is so embarrassing.

Their figures in the distances started to get bigger as they became closer. And before I knew it, they were a few feet in front of us, staring us down from head to toe. This was disturbing and awkward on so man levels.

"Hey, what's a couple of pretty maids like you doing in this castle?" Xigbar, the one with the eye patch inquired as he crossed his arms. If they ever find out who we are, they'll be ashamed for life.

"Indeed," Said Luxord with a nod, "Maybe you can take your game to my room. The place really does need a bit of a cleanup." A smirk grew on his lips as he was speaking. Man, was he sick. Sick with a capital S.

"You're room?" Xigbar repeated as if he was offended. "I think you mean my room." His eyes death glared the British man.

OK maybe this was a good thing, while they argue we can make a run for it. I tugged at Axel's dress to get his attention. He raised his eyebrows and looked down at me. With a smirk, I jerked my head back, signaling for us to leave.

With a quick glance, I saw the two perverts glaring at each other with much hatred. Any second now they would engage in battle and this was the perfect time to ditch them.

Quietly, we started walking backward and they didn't seem to notice at all, which was a big relief. The cards Luxord was shuffling in his hands began to hover in his palms. Within seconds, the square pieces darted right at Xigbar, slicing him in the stomach.

At that moment, Axel and I decided at the same time that this is where we pick up the pace. In sync, we whipped around and stated walking as fast as we could, but the clicking of our heels echoed as we did so. I didn't dare to look back to see if they had noticed.

As we turned the corner Axel caught his breath and said, "I'm taking these off." He grabbed his black pumps and slipped his feet out of them.

"Axel," I said quietly and quickly. "You need to wear them!"

He flicked his wrist at me and shook his head. "Not if you want to live."

Suddenly, a high, shrilling scream was heard along with quick tapping of shoes, not just any shoes but heels onto the tiled floor.

"Huh?" I peered around the corner and saw the black and white maid outfit with the body of Demyx inside, running towards us as his blonde haired wig blew in the air. "Uh oh." I mumbled.

The figures of Xigbar and Luxord were behind him and a couple of buckets were in his hands along with a couple of mops.

He got closer and I could see his face reaction now, and it was priceless. If I had a camera I would so take a picture. But now's not the time to be thinking about that.

Quickly, Axel picked up his shoes from the floor and we both made a run for it. (Well, I was mostly fast walking.) Out of all the members, it just had to be Xigbar and Luxord chasing us.

I was actually too afraid to be running in these heels; my identity is too precious to me right now. Ahead of me, Axel was having a hard time running because of the material of the tights he wore were slipping on the floor. I could hear Demyx behind me panting, and that meant if he was close behind, so were the pervs.

In the distance, I saw Axel open up a door and dove right in. His arm was stretched out, holding it open for us.

I need to survive this! I pushed myself and picked up my pace. Maybe running in heels wasn't impossible after all.

Before I knew it, I was at least a foot on front of the door and I dove in, making a breeze sweep over my head. Wait a second, something's wrong there. I whipped my head around to see my brown haired wig lying on the floor. Quickly, I snatched it and within seconds Demyx dived in also and Axel released his arm, and the door shut with an echoic slam along with two large thumps crashing into the door.

Well, were stuck in here. If we use a dark corridor they'll know were in the Organization. I guess we wait until they leave. But knowing them , they probably won't.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review and don't forget to read the little section on my profile!**


End file.
